My post-s3 finale CS drabbles
by lostinprocrastination
Summary: I know, lame title but don't let that scare you! After that perfect finale I started getting random ideas here and there about how Emma and Killian would deal with their new relationship over the next few months and decided to write them as short drabbles throughout the summer hiatus. You're gonna get angst, fluff and humor. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I'm loving writing them
1. Chapter 1

Oh God. Oh God. OH GOD.

Emma can't breathe, the guilt of what she's done to Regina through her simple act of kindness to a stranger crushing her like an anvil dropped flat on her head. She had robbed someone of their second chance, of their happy ending, and just as she had finally accepted hers too and...

Oh God. Killian.

How could she even _think_ that kind of bliss would ever last is beyond her. She should have known that moment on Granny's porch just now, no matter how much happiness and love and promise it held was never meant to be anything more than just that: a moment. One she would forever cherish and hold close to her heart, but nothing more, because someone who ruined people's happy endings _certainly _didn't deserve one of her own.

She's suffocating; she needs to get out of there, and fast. Frantically looking around the sea of people inside the diner for Regina to plan her escape - if the mayor's already gone she'll have to take the backdoor to avoid her in the street - her eyes fall on his concerned gaze for a millisecond and the warm feeling of being loved that invades her entire being almost immediately gives way to a whole other kind of guilt. Again, she's running. _Oh God_.

She doesn't even have time to process how _impossibly _cold it is outside before Killian is reaching out to her arm. The way she leans into his touch instead of jerking away surprises her and she allows herself to rid her mind of Regina and her guilt for a while.

Even the mere possibility of running is suddenly out of the question.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he sees Emma's expression turn to panic at Regina's scolding, Killian freezes. If he knows two things in life, it's Emma and guilt, so with apologies to madam mayor about the part he's aware he plays in all this, all he can think about at this moment is how he absolutely cannot let his Swan succumb to guilt and pull away again; how her instincts will tell her that she can't let herself be happy when she feels she wronged someone else so terribly and no. Just no. Not after everything they've been through.

He knows firsthand that at this point nothing anyone says will make her feel better, so he simply follows her out of the diner and touches her arm in the most comforting way he can. It's only when she leans into him and lets herself be held that he notices he'd been holding his breath. At least she's not pushing him away. That's something. Actually, it's Emma - it's _everything_.

They stand still for a few moments, just feeling the warmth and belonging of being in each other's arms. It isn't until a very drunk Leroy comes roaring out, followed by a few of his worried brothers, that he comes to and starts moving in the direction of her parents' loft, never taking his arms off her. She softly puts a hand on his chest to stop him, takes his hand and guides him back where they came from, though instead of re-entering the diner they walk to the entrance to the b & b in the back of the building.

Killian is equal parts confused, curious and, truth be told, amused as Emma stands in front of the door to his room, waiting for him to get his key. He shouldn't, he knows he shouldn't, he doesn't want to ruin whatever this is, but he can't help his smirk and eyebrow raise. Dammit.

"Hmmmm...should I assume to have random bar wench trying to get inside my room right now?"

"Oh you wish, buddy", she says with a roaring laugh that fills his entire being with joy. He could get used to that. "I've just come back from days of wearing corsets and running around in the woods and being arrested...I _need_ rest, and that overcrowded small apartment with the added bonus of a newborn baby just isn't exactly the best place for me to get it." At that, her confident and flirty demeanor gave way to a small, unsure smile. "Is that okay?"

"Of course", he responded with a bright grin of his own. "I'll be right beside you on the floor if you need me."

"What? No! This is a king size bed, what the hell, Killian! Just...don't get any ideas...yet."

This time, her raised eyebrows meet his, and he has a hearty laugh as the two remove their boots and coats. "I mean I know it will be close to impossible since you and I both know that that bar wench was many things, but _definitely _not random", she added in a mock-offended tone, "but try!"

"Right you are, Swan" was all he could say before taking her lips with his, kissing her much like he did only a few minutes before - lovingly yet intensely. When they part, she looks into his eyes like she's mustering the courage to say something, but no sound leaves her mouth. Just this small gesture means the world to him, which he lets her know with a soft "I know". Everything will be easy and come naturally in time. They have their entire lives in front of them. "Now what do you say we go get that rest you've been craving, huh?"

Nodding, she gets on the bed and he follows. She presses her back against his chest and places his arm around her waist. "There", she whispers. "Good night, Killian."

"Good night, love", he answers with his face buried on the hair covering the curve of her neck.

They both doze off quickly and have the best, most calm night of sleep either of them had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma wakes up to the smell of hot cocoa and cinnamon, opening her eyes to see a cup on the nightstand, at mere inches from her face. Turning around on the bed, she sees Killian setting the small desk in the room with an assortment of breads and cheeses, butter and a jar of orange juice. When he's still there after she rubs her eyes and shakes her head, the grin that spreads across her face is wider than she ever thought possible.

"You know, you start spoiling me like this and I'll never accept anything else!"

"Oh, I'm counting on it", he snarks back with a wicked grin that ignites something in her. Without even giving him - or herself - time to think, she takes him by the collar of his coat and pull him onto her, crashing their lips and bodies together on the bed.

"When you drink your _cold_ cocoa, Swan", he whispers inbetween kisses, "just know that when I brought it here it was _scorching_ hot."

"Mmmmmmm good boy", she says in the most seductive manner her breathlessness allows as he kisses a path down her neck to her collarbone. "But don't you worry, it will be just as _delicious _when I get to it."

His low grunt and the feel of his hand on her skin from under her shirt lets her know he's heard her well, and just as he's reaching the cup of her bra there's a knock at the door. Killian is clearly not happy about having to roll off her and recomposing himself, and with a defeated "Really?" she reaches for her muted phone next to the cocoa cup in the nightstand. Seven unanswered calls from _David_ since last night. Yikes.

If she weren't so freaked out about her dad barging in a heavy make out session with her boyfriend - _wait, what?_ - she would have promptly changed his contact info.


	4. Chapter 4

"HOOK!"

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap!"

Killian's amusement at a 30 year-old woman freaking out over her father interrupting her _dalliance_ with a man only increases when he opens the door to a positively seething Charming. From the corner of his eye he can see Emma locking herself in the bathroom and is laughing out loud as he greets the prince.

"Cheers, mate! To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Cut the crap, Hook, where's _my daughter_?"

"I don't know, because from the looks of it you're looking for a teenager. The only daughter of yours I have here is a grown woman."

Proud and annoyed in equal measure by the way Killian is handling the situation, Emma takes her cue to come out of hiding as if she had just ran into the two men. "Oh hey, dad, what's up?"

Oy. Killian would be cringing if her nervous grin and the awkward way she's trying to casually lean on the wall wasn't just so damn adorable.

Charming immediately softens at the sight of his daughter. "Emma, with our lives they way they are, when _my little girl_", he says stressing that last part with an annoyed look at Killian, "doesn't answer her phone for ours, well...you can't blame me for being worried, can you?"

"Sure, mate, _that_'s why you're angry." That earns Killian a death glare from the prince and an elbow to the stomach from Emma, but he's still too amused to care. Totally worth it.

"_Anyway_...I know, and I'm sorry. I was just too tired from the whole time-traveling business and plus with the baby I figured me coming here would just be better for everyone. Once we got here I put the phone on mute so I could sleep through the night, that's all. Next time I'll be sure to let people know where I am, okay?" Awkwardness gone, she gives him a hug. "Oh, by the way, it's early, have you had breakfast?"

"Actually no, not really...when you still weren't answering my calls this morning I just had some coffee and came straight here."

"Yes, the number one place to look if you're suspicious of Emma being in danger!"

_That_ quip earns him another death glare and a hip bump, and with a smile Killian thinks to himself that if this is gonna be the rest of his life then he's in no hurry for time to pass.

"You know what? Yeah, I think I'm staying. That little table looks nice!"

"I know, I got myself a gifted one!"

He gives Charming an exaggerated bow in response to the man's pleasantly surprised expression, though it quickly turns into a frown. "No sugar-glazed donuts?"

"Apologies, your highness, as I chose the items to bring back from the diner your preferences weren't the ones I had in mind", Killian responded with a wink.

"Don't worry, I'll run downstairs and get some. You two boys behave and I'll be right back!"

As soon as Emma leaves the room, Killian's expression becomes worried. "Hey, David...do you really have a problem with this? Emma and I?"

Charming looks at him with a soft smile. "Nah, I know how much you love Emma and would never do anything to hurt her...besides I guess I kind of already gave you my blessing, didn't I, _Prince Charles_?"

"Ah! So she told you about that, didn't she?"

"Well, when she said she was Princess Leia it wasn't that hard to figure out, and not just because you'd been sucked into the time portal with her. I sincerely could not have asked for a better man for my daughter, Hook, and I'm glad she's finally opened herself to happiness...with us and with you."

Killian felt much like he did more than a year ago in Neverland when the very same man in front of him offered him a toast and declared he "deserved a little credit", and all he could say was a whispered and heartfelt "Thank you" once again.

"I just...I'm not sure if it's because I never saw her grow up or in spite of it, but I can't help but seeing her as my little girl. I guess you won't be able to understand until you have one of your own, so it's hard to explain myself. But who knows? Maybe you will soon enough!"

With a smile and a pat on his shoulder Charming excused himself to go use the bathroom, leaving Killian glad to have a moment to himself and not having to suppress his reaction. "Oh, may the Gods bless you, mate."


	5. Chapter 5

Their small improvised table is a round one in one corner of the room, and even though Charming makes a point of sitting between Emma and Killian (because kings sit at the center, thank you very much) breakfast goes on without a hitch. Both of them notice the sheriff is itching to say something, but since he looks excited rather than concerned about it they don't push him. Once they finish eating, they clean up and Charming grabs his coat.

"Okay, I need to deal with the last of the accumulated paperwork at the station, but you should both be at the loft for dinner, alright?"

Okay, Emma's curiosity is officially piqued. "Sure...is there something going on, dad? You look like you wanna say something."

"Nothing you need to worry about, sweetheart", he says cupping her head and kissing her forehead. "I'll talk to you guys later."

With that, he pats Killian on the shoulder, turns on his heels and leaves. Emma turns to him with a frown. "What do you think that was about?"

"I have no idea, love", he sincerely replies, happy to be able to put his arms around her again without having to deal with an overprotective father. "But he looked happy about it and we'll know soon enough, so why don't we resume the way more pleasureble activities we were engaging in earlier?"

She lets him spin her around and kiss her deeply and slowly, and has no idea how she finds it in herself to stop him when he starts moving back towards the bed. As she wears her jacket, he's frowning and whining. What a baby. Her baby. Oh God.

"Where are you going?"

"To the apartment! I've been running around for days without showering, you should think of getting one too, by the way!"

"Oh, so I stink now, Swan? Is that right?"

"Actually we both kinda do", she answers with a laugh. "I'm surprised my dad didn't say anything! Besides, Henry has been looking at apartments for us to move into and I would like to be minimally presentable when meeting potential landlords...which would all be Gold...whatever, you know what I mean."

"There's a shower here..."

"Save your game, pirate!" God, it feels good to smile and laugh so often. "I know how small the showers are here, plus I would have to wear the same dirty clothes afterwards. No thank you."

"Whatever you need, _princess_..."

"I'll pretend I didn't notice the sarcasm", she snaps, pretending to be offended, "and let you come with us this afternoon. You know, if you feel like it..."

"Are you sure your lad will be okay with it?"

"Henry? Are you kidding? He loves you!"

"I could tell he enjoyed the time we spent together almost as much as I did, yes, but that was before he regained his memories and I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Yes, and now that he has them you're not only mom's awesome friend but also the guy who made it possible for him to be rescued from Pan. Seriously, don't worry about it."

"Glad to hear it...but what about this, uh, us? I fear he won't be comfortable with me being close to you."

"Killian, literally _all_ of the apartments he's chosen are by the beach with a view to the ocean. _Trust me_, he was fine with it before _I_ was! We'll come get you in a few hours when we're ready, okay?"

"Alright then. I'll be rinsed, clean and ready, milady!"

"Good. Try not to miss me too much!" With only a peck to his lips, she hurries outside because she knows if she lingers he'll convince her to stay.

_Minx_.


	6. Chapter 6

The loft is eerily quiet when Emma walks in the door. Not even a sound but the clicking of buttons on Henry's gameboy - she can't even hear the kid breathe and makes a mental note to complain about it later, but forgets it completely once he notices her presence and looks up at her with that smile that warms her heart like no other.

"Is everything okay, kid? Why is it so quiet in here? _How_ is it so quiet in here?"

"Well, grandpa left early to get you at Killian's", which earns him an indignant mouth drop and furious blush from his mother, "and when my uncle fell asleep I told grandma it was okay to rest. I don't think it's even been an hour."

"You're a good kid, Henry", she says with a sincere and proud smile. "Now I'm gonna go take a long shower and then what do you say we get something to eat and go check the apartments you chose for us?"

"Cool. Is Killian coming?"

"Uh...yeah actually...but why would you...?"

"Mom, please...you were thinking of _marrying_ someone, and all of a sudden a random weirdo in leather appears and you drop our lives in _New York_ to come back with him to a small town in Maine and deal with your fairytale family?"

"Well...I, uh...he isn't...random."

"He was when he got you to drink a mysterious liquid that was supposed to be a memory potion. For all you knew, that could have been poison or something."

"I...trusted him." Between an avalanche of memories coming back, a wicked witch, Neal's death and a trip to the past, Emma realizes with a smile she hasn't even stopped to think about how everything went in New York. All this time and effort trying to push Killian away and she had already taken the biggest leap of faith of all.

"You just made my point, mom", he sighs with an epic eyeroll. "And also I saw you guys making out on Granny's porch last night", he finishes nonchalantly with a smirk.

_Oh_. "Oh."

"Hey, did grandpa give you two a hard time earlier? He was pissed - it was _hilarious_!"

Emma has no idea whether the red that suddenly colors her face is because Henry is way more perceptive than he should be, too damn cheeky for his own good, or in need of being taught some manners. It's probably all three of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma isn't really sure why she feels a hint of disappointment when Killian opens his door to her wearing the same clothes as always. It's not like he's changed them ever except for when he was Prince Charles, courtesy of _fairy grandmother_ Rumplestiltskin (yeah, _that _happened), or that great red vest his past self wore - which she'll definitely ask him about the minute she feels it won't make him jealous. Of himself. Dork.

It all vanishes a few seconds later, when he moves his neck close to her face to show her how clean and good he smells - as per her request. _Dork dork dork_, she thinks as she kisses a path from his neck to his jaw to his mouth with a wide grin.

"Hi."

"Hey yourself."

"Oh, I missed you, Swan!"

"Really? I was gone for like three hours!"

"You mean to tell me _you_ didn't miss _me_? Quite frankly, love, I'm _offended_."

"Shut up."

"As you wish." _Dork._

It startles Emma for a second that they probably look like a couple of teenagers, laughing, smiling and kissing in Granny's B&B hallway - if teenage boys ever wore full pirate garb, that is, but you know what, whatever, this is not the time - and yet she doesn't care. This is definitely one of those good moments her dad told her about a year ago and right now, in Killian's arms, she just wants to _feel_.


	8. Chapter 8

They're so lost in each other they don't even notice Henry climbing up the stairs. It's only when he dramatically clears his throat that they almost jump away from each other.

"Oh my God, Henry! How long have you been here?"

"I _just_ got here, mom...as happy as I am that you guys _finally _got it together, I don't need to watch you suck face, okay? I get that enough with grandma and grandpa."

Emma turns so red all she wants to do is find somewhere to hide, and Killian takes the opportunity to hold her tightly to him and let her bury her face in his chest. It doesn't help her calm down that his entire body is vibrating with laughter.

"Well, we'll...try to keep that in mind. Hello there, little sir!"

"Hey, Killian", he answers without his usual grin and excitement.

"Is there something wrong, lad?"

"No, it's just that...I called my mom to ask her what time she was coming over for dinner and she kept saying she wasn't in the mood for family time and..."

"Oh God...did she sound too angry?"

"See, that's the thing, she...it was like she wanted me to think she was angry, but she was actually just really sad."

_Ouch_. Emma can deal with angry, bitter and unreasonable Regina. It's been more than a year since she's had to deal with that side of her, but at least she knows how. Sad Regina is a whole other kind of beast, one that on top of it _she_ has created, and if it wasn't for Killian's hand on hers she just knows she would have already succumbed to guilt.

"What happened, mom? Who was that woman that was with you guys last night?"

_Oh God_. "That would be...Maid Marian."

"Hey, isn't that Rob...oh!"

"...yeah."

"But why would you do that? Why would you bring her back here? I thought you were supposed to leave everything exactly how they should!"

"Which is why we brought her with us, lad. You see, she was sharing a cell with your mother, and when she escaped she couldn't leave her there to die. It's a family thing, I gather."

"I didn't know who she was, I swear to god..."

"Wait...you were arrested by the Evil Queen, right?"

"Yeah, but Henry, that was before the curse, before _you_...she really is a changed person now!"

"I know that, it's just...if you guys hadn't changed the past..."

"She would have been responsible for the death of her true love's wife. See, Swan, maybe this whole thing isn't so bad after all!"

"How does _that_ work? And by the way Regina didn't know who she was either, she said she didn't reveal her identity to protect her family!"

"Sure, but imagine this comes out one way or another - maybe today, maybe ten years from now. How do you recover from something like that? Given time, Robin will find a way to sort out his feelings and go back to Regina, but I don't know if that would be the case if she had brutally murdered his first love."

"You're probably right, it just...God, it just _sucks_ because she didn't deserve this! Not after everything she's gone through!"

She's looking at him with sad eyes and he can see what she's actually saying - open book and all. _You, you didn't deserve anything I put you through, and I'm sorry_. With a small, reassuring smile he kisses the top of her head and ruffles Henry's hair.

"Now what do you two say we go see some apartments, hmm? I gather crocodiles are rather fond of clocks and punctuality and such!"

He doesn't notice and even if he did he wouldn't understand, but both mother and son start moving with the tiniest hint of smiles on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Emma notices when they get to the first address on Henry's list is how, at the very end of Main Street, it feels somewhat secluded from the rest of the town, yet is still at a perfectly reasonable walking distance both from Granny's and her parents'. The sweet humming of the waves crashing, the salty smell of the sea and the cool breeze from the beach fill her with peace and her heart grows three sizes in her chest when she looks at Killian. His eyes are wide with joy and admiration for what nature is capable of and she's incredibly relieved that it doesn't make him think of his beloved lost ship - or that it doesn't make him sad if it does.

Wow. This place will have to be in ruins for her not to get it.

"Just so you know, Swan", he whispers in her ear with his hand ghosting over her hip, "if you want this place you'd better hurry to get it because _I_ may just beat you to it!"

"I sincerely doubt you can afford it, _pirate_", says a voice from behind them that makes all three jump.

"Rump...Dark One...Gold!"

"Yes, miss Swan, it is I, the one and only", he says with a confused expression. "Now shall we take a look upstairs?"

"It faces the ocean, right, Mr. Gold? Like it says in the ad?"

"Ah! Belle did tell me you were the one who called about it, my boy! It does", answers Gold as they get into the old elevator, "and so does the one we're actually going to see!" He presses the button to the last floor and Emma's eyebrows immediately shoot up.

"A beach view penthouse? Are you serious? I think you're overestimating what _I_ can afford!"

"Oh, I'm sure I would be...if I were planning to charge you for it."

This time the reaction he gets is from Killian, an indignant frown and a tone of voice a couple of pitches higher. "Now wait a bloody minute here...you say I couldn't afford it and now it's free?"

"Henry's my grandson, _dearie_, and I would gladly offer my castle for him to live in if it were presently available. As for you...well, we may have stopped trying to kill each other, but I'm not about to make you my charity case!"

"_What_ did you just call me, _croc_..."

"Hey, look! We're here!" Emma's awkward and nervous tone reminds Killian of how she'd greeted her father earlier and he manages to calm down. A little. Gold hands Henry the keys and he opens the front door to a spacious kitchen, separated from an equally big living room by a counter. There are three bedrooms and a toilet down the corridor to the right and Henry is already running around like he owns it.

"This place is _awesome_! Thanks, Mr. Gold!"

"My pleasure, dearie. And there's more!" With a flick of his wrist, a flight of stairs leading to the terrace appears in the corner of the living room. "A little something I'm sure your mother could have fun with!"

"This is so cool! Mom, when can we move in?"

"No, Henry, wait a minute...what's the catch here, Gold?"

"Whatever do you mean, dearie?"

"Yes, this is a great place, but I sure as hell won't take it if it comes attached to one of your deals."

"You can put down the weapons, miss Swan. This is for Henry, in the memory of my Bae. You won't owe me _anything_."

Emma knows Gold's trickery is all in the fine print and loopholes, so when she can't imagine a way for him to twist these last words she finally concedes. "Fine. We'll take it. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure _not_ doing business with you, miss Swan."

"Yes! Awesome! This is amazing!" Emma swears she's never seen Henry so excited, and decides to have a talk with him on their way back to the loft to calm him down. She would hate for him to break their grandparents' hearts by looking so eager to move away from them.

"Alright, Henry, that's enough. Let's go. Everybody."

Henry catches the way his mother's hand takes Killian's to lead him back to the elevator and raises one final question. "Hey, Mr. Gold, what if Killian comes to live with us?"

"_HENRY_!" is what he gets in response from both of them.

"Well, my boy, the lease will be in your mother's name. If she wants to support a grown man, that's her prerogative!"

Emma squeezes Killian's hand tight to prevent him from attacking Gold and wonders how in the hell she herself is showing so much restraint.


	10. Chapter 10

The walk back to the loft is spent on a lecture about how Henry needs downplay his excitement about the new place for his grandparents' sake. Emma's thoroughly glad about the distraction because the whole exchange with Gold has arisen some very important questions that need to be discussed, just not with her son present.

Her mind is just bursting with the practical problems that staying in Storybrooke suddenly pose, such as what she's gonna do for income - or Killian, for that matter. How the hell has he been paying Granny for his room anyway? Sure, she could probably magically conjure money (was that even possible though? and what would exactly be the price of _that_?) and the idea of living in permanent vacation with Killian may seem appealing at first, but she just knows she's gonna be bored out of her mind within months (yeah, let's be real here, _weeks_), especially in such a small town. The Savior business does occupy a lot of her time whenever a crisis hits, but it doesn't pay a dime and she can't just expect to rely on her parents - she finally accept that she's a princess, but this isn't the Enchanted Forest.

When they arrive at their destination, they send Henry upstairs to check if Snow and baby Neal are still asleep, and as soon as he disappears through the gate Killian approaches Emma with that awkward scratch behind the ear of his that lets her know he's as apprehensive about everything as her.

"Swan, I can see you're uncomfortable and I need you to know, about what the lad suggested...that hadn't even crossed my..."

"Oh no, yeah, I know, don't worry about it, I know how Henry can be!" God, since when does she have a nervous giggle?

"Yeah, he's a spunky little lad...but Swan, I really don't expect to live off you. This is serious. I do realize I need to find work if I am to maintain myself in this realm."

Realizing this is troubling him as well relaxes her enough to make a joke. "That's too bad being the town pirate doesn't qualify as work...it would be funny to see you running away from my dad all day!"

"Maybe we shouldn't give the prince any more reason to disapprove of me, love!"

"He can say whatever he wants. It won't change anything."

As if he's been waiting for his cue, Henry appears at the moment their lips touch. "They're both awake, you can come u...ughhhhh, you guys, what did I say about sucking face in front of me?"

All Emma can think to do is roll her eyes affectionately, but Killian pretends to have taken offense. "Perhaps the young sir would find it more fitting to wrap a small bell around his wrist or neck, or maybe to procure the services of a valet to announce his presence to the dwellers of this town!"

"Wait...what? Mom, does he mean like a dog?"

Hmmmm. Maybe English teacher. That could work.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as they walk through the door they see Snow standing, baby Neal in her arms. She greets them silently but with a wide grin, and what she does next makes Killian frown a little.

"Well hello, big sis! Killian! I've just slept _a lot_and now I'm _really _alert and grabby!"

"Swan, why is she doing that voice..." he starts, but is promptly ignored in favor of the baby and is even more confused when Emma herself uses the baby talk.

"Hi, sweetheart! You had a nice long nap, didn't you? Yes you did! Yes you did! Do you wanna come with your big sis? C'mon, baby! C'mon Neal!"

The baby doesn't go with Emma though; he's looking intently at Killian and both she and Snow are thoroughly amused at how freaked out he is by the whole situation.

"I think he likes you", says his mother with a smile. "Do you wanna hold him, Killian?"

"Oh, I don't think...I shouldn't, I...don't wanna hurt him!"

"Here", says Emma reaching for his left arm and slowly and lovingly removing his hook. "All good now."

"You just sit in the couch right here, fold your arms like this", says Snow, showing him her own, where Neal lies now, "and he'll just fit right in the middle. You'll sustain his little head with your elbow. There you go..."

And, just like that, baby Neal is in Killian's arms, frantically reaching for his face (or maybe his hair or his necklaces, who can tell) and looking straight in his eyes. All of a sudden his nervousness fades, his eyes soften and he's smirking.

"And how are we doing this evening, Your Tinyness?", he says with a bow of his head, and the high-pitched sound that comes out of the baby's mouth sounds a whole lot like...

"A laugh! You got his first laugh! Wow, he must _really_ like you! Don't you, sweetheart? Laugh again for mommy! C'mon!"

"Yeah", Emma whispers in Killian's ear with her arms around his shoulders, "must run in the family." She kisses his temple under her mother's knowing gaze, and wonders how hard she would have punched anyone who told her she would ever have this a few years ago. Hell, a few _days_ ago.

Snow then stands up and moves to the direction of the kitchen to fix the group some cocoa. Emma offers to help, and starts talking once they're out of earshot.

"Hey, mom..."

As the woman's face lights up, she frowns. "When are you gonna stop making a face when I call you that?"

"It's a good face", she says in justification, "and _never_", finishing with a kiss on her daughter's cheek. Emma huffs a smile and rolls her eyes.

"_Anyway_...right before we came up Killian said something to Henry in that fancy way of his and it was completely lost on him."

"I'm not surprised!"

"Yeah so it got me thinking...maybe you could find out at the school if they had any openings in the English department! He's certainly well-read and I'm sure he'd dominate the curriculum very quickly!"

"I don't doubt that he would, Emma, but you do know you need a diploma for teaching...?"

"Like the one you got from Enchanted Forest University?" _Touche_.

"Watch it, little lady!" Snow tried to look offended but started laughing mid-sentence. She was having too much fun with this. "I guess you do have a point, but Regina's curse gave me a diploma", and, before Emma could say anything, "- _and_ the memory and knowledge of a college education as well!"

_Sigh_. "Back to square one, I guess."

"Maybe not", said Snow, looking over the counter at Killian swinging a madly laughing Neal in his arms, now accompanied by Henry. "You may not have been that far off thinking of him somehow working with kids!"

If his absolute joy around the two children was any indication, her mother was right. "Maybe not!"


	12. Chapter 12

The only person who seems more excited than Killian about the possibility of becoming the new hall monitor at the school is Henry, who spends the rest of the afternoon raving about how _awesome_ is gonna be to have him around. At some point Snow gets ready to breastfeed baby Neal, and both boys very awkwardly excuse themselves to check out some old nautical books Emma's mother didn't even know she had.

Charming gets home from the station not much later, bringing takeout bags from Granny's. Boy, they _really_ need another eatery in this town.

"Good, everybody's here! Henry, help me set the table, will you?" He hesitates at "everybody" _just_ enough for it to be perceptible to anyone paying attention, and Emma sinks in the couch thinking she will have to talk to Regina about Marian sooner than later.

Everything is ready in a matter of minutes. Charming takes his place at the head of the table and stands up rather solemnly before he starts talking.

"You must all be wondering why I was so adamant about having you _all_" - there's that hesitation again - "here. Don't worry, it's a good thing, and what it entails is important, which is why I thought the circumstance asked for a family gathering."

It is now downing on Killian that he is indeed part of this family, and Emma affectionately rests her head on his shoulder when he looks away. "C'mon, dad, spill!"

"Okay, well, what I'm gonna do right now is something I've wanted to do ever since Killian brought you back to us, sweetheart", he said with a pat on his mate's back, "but I guess we can say your heart just wasn't in it. Now it finally seems to be, and your mother and I couldn't be happier about it."

Emma raises her head from Killian's shoulder with an almost panicked expression, which makes Charming smile. "Relax, sweetheart, I told you it's a good thing...made even better because you are now in a place to fully appreciate it."

"Dad, just say it, you're making me nervous!"

"Alright, alright...I just want to give something back to you. It was an honor being its keeper, but now that you know in your heart that we're all family and that this town is your home, well", he says reaching for the sheriff's badge hanging from his belt, "it's time for you to reclaim your place within this community."

"Oh my God...dad...", she stutters under everyone's smiling gazes, "are you sure about this? You guys have just had a baby, don't you need the money? What are _you_ gonna do?"

"I was expecting the new sheriff to do me the honor of being her deputy once again. That worked out quite well once before!"

"Oh God, yes, of course! But hey, I could be your deputy myself!"

"Swan, just accept the beautiful gesture, and let's not find out how much conflict being told what to do by your _daddy_ would generate, love!" This earns Killian a death glare from the in-laws - ha! that's amusing - a hearty laugh from Henry and an elbow to the side by Emma. He's really gonna have to tell her to go easy on the nudging if he's not to have permanent bruises all over - because _may__the gods forbid _he should ever have to stop with his quips.

"As inappropriate and crude as that was", says Charming, completely unamused (but not really), "the _pirate_ has a point. We'll work better this way, Emma. Besides...I am not the Savior!"

"No, you are not - I am!" Once she gets all the gasps she was expecting, she continues, feigning innocence. "What? Apparently if I'm not the queen of self-awareness this one over here gets _cute_", she explains turning her head to Killian, "unless you actually _like _my elbows all over you!"

"Not particularly, love, not when they have the intention of hurting me. Now, in other instances..." _Eyebrow jiggle. Dork._

She leans over to kiss him and Snow takes center stage when Charming starts huffing. "Hey! Stop you two before the big vein in your father's head pops!"

Now they're all laughing, and Emma takes the moment to take the badge from his father's hand. "Well, as my first act as sheriff I nominate my father, David Nolan, Prince Charming, as my deputy. As the second one, I order my deputy to get used to me kissing my pirate!"

"Never!" Charming protests, and everyone laughs even harder.

"If you have a problem with it, pops, just think of it as karmic retribution for all the times I've had and certainly _will _have to walk in on you two!"

The adults are too caught up in their own jokes to notice Henry facepalming.


	13. Chapter 13

They have tea after dinner because it's _way too late_ for coffee and the last thing anyone wants is for Henry to be up all night high on caffeine. No, some chamomile is fine.

After they're done with their drinks and Snow puts baby Neal to sleep, the boys get the living room cleaned up while she and Emma wash the dishes. She makes a face at the dirty silverware and then looks at Killian, putting the couch in its place. She swears he's winked at her from behind the curtain and wonders if she'd ever be able to magically reattach his hand. _We'll see who will be smirking when he's the one who gets to scrub icky lasagna leftovers from their forks._

It's not long before Henry starts yawning, so Emma tucks him in and suggests they should all be done for the day as well. She makes for her coat, but before she can reach it Charming cuts in.

"Good idea, sweetheart, good thing your bed has been nice and ready for a couple of days! Killian, would you like a sweater for the way back to Granny's? It's been unusually cold since you guys came back and with that chest out..."

"And now my husband checks out other man's chests!"

"Don't worry, mom, I think it's only one other man's chest! Or...worry more, I don't know. _Father_, should _I _worry?"

At this point Charming's face is plenty red, but _of course_ Killian cuts in. "Worry not, mate, I do know I am devilishly handsome so I understand...though I am sorry I will have to let you down, as my _proclivities _fall on the other spectrum. I'm all for the ladies, I'm afraid, or should I say _one particular lady_..."

"Yes you should, pirate, if you know what's good for you" says Emma with another nudge, though much lighter than before. She leans in to kiss him goodnight and Snow pulls Charming to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Okay, so a guy gets worried about someone's health and this is what he gets? Teasing and shameless PDA? Please, there are _children_ in this apartment!"

"Sure, dad, it's _Henry_ you're worried about", says Emma with a laugh as she catches her breath. "Whatever, deputy, you have your orders!"

She goes back to kissing Killian right outside the door and she realizes she's never thought that feeling like a teenager at thirty years old would ever give her so much _joy_. When Charming finally turns off the lights, she starts to giggle frantically and Killian finally relents with a sigh.

"Well then...I think this is goodnight!"

"Yeah, sorry about my dad...I think he does these things just to be _cute_ rather than being really bothered by us", she answers with an eyeroll at 'cute'.

"Fret not, Swan, I'm not bothered...he just wants to be your father. If that is the biggest problem we have to face from now on, then I'd say there really is no problem."

"How is it that you always know the right thing to say to me?"

"If that were true, love, you wouldn't feel the need to hit me so much!"

"You _know_ the right thing to say, that doesn't mean you always say it, Mr. Cheeky!"

"Right you are, Swan", he says with a smile. "As always."

"Ha! I hope you remember that!"

As he leans in to give her one last kiss before he finally goes on his way, he remembers how he said that very same line to her father the day before (thirty years ago? Gods, this is confusing) and thinks that _definitely not, no problem at all_.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma has breakfast with Henry and her parents at the loft, but leaves for Granny's to meet Killian when it's still very early. When she gets there, the only one at the diner is Leroy, with an enormous plate of pancakes and a huge syrup bottle in front of him at the counter.

She suddenly realizes she hasn't used her magic since the portal back to the Storybrooke of the present, and decides to mess with the dwarf a bit. When he isn't looking, she makes his syrup disappear into the pantry and giggles frantically watching him look for it.

"What the...alright, got your magic back, didn't you, sister?"

"Yeah, sorry, Leroy, I got a sudden urge to practice!"

"That's fine, you're good", he says laughing as well. "Can I just...have my syrup back? I can't eat without it!"

"Oh, of course, I've just never...tried to move something I couldn't see."

"As good a time to try as ever, sister!"

Feeling the pressure, Emma lets out a nervous laugh and concentrates hard on the image of the bottle. In a matter of seconds, it poofs on Granny's tray, and the poor woman almost falls to the ground in shock.

"Oooh my goodness! Child, you should be more careful with that magic of yours! The things I have to deal with in this place..."

"Sorry, Granny, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry", repeats a scarlet red Emma as the elderly lady goes back inside. Leroy is laughing so hard it brightens her mood and gives her an idea.

She concentrates even harder than before for a few seconds and then a certain hook appears in the very same coat rack she'd put it a few days back - _God, has it really only been days? _It isn't long until Killian comes stomping through the door pretending to be mad.

"I admit that was truly impressive but I thought I'd already told you...it's very bad form to tamper with a man's hook! "

Eyes full of mischief, she moves _dangerously _close to him "Why, I had to get your attention somehow, didn't I?"

"Don't you know, Swan? All you need to do is be in the room..."

He barely even finishes speaking before his lips are on hers, and they're breathless within seconds. "Morning, love", he manages to say once they pull apart. "Hey you", she answers with no less difficulty.

They stay lost in each other for a while, and the moment is only broken when Leroy clears his throat loudly and they give him their full attention. "I hate to interrupt such a beautiful moment, and it _is_ a great view", he says with a pat on Killian's arm, "but a dwarf's gotta work, so make way! Coming through!"

It's the second time in less than ten minutes that Emma's face turns bright red. She buries it in Killian's chest and the vibration of his laughter warms her whole body. _Another one of those moments to commit to memory_, she thinks to herself as she wraps her arms around him. All of a sudden, she hears the little bell and turns to the diner's door. First inside is Marian, with an adorably smiling Roland in her arms. Behind them, Robin wears the most conflicted and plain miserable expression Emma's ever seen on a person.

_Oh God_.


	15. Chapter 15

Marian comes up to them as soon as she notices their presence, Roland still in her arms.

"Emma! Good morning! Killian."

"How do you do, milady", he answers, trying his best to force a smile. Gods, this is awkward.

"Marian, hey! I thought you might still be calling me Leia", says Emma, thankful that she's found something to talk to her about that won't make her cringe.

"Well, you looked quite different when you were Leia so I guess that helps."

"That's true..." That was it, she was out of ideas. _Dammit_.

"Mama, was she the one who brought you back?"

"Yes she was, my little munchkin, and so did he! These are Emma Swan and Killian Jones. Say hello!"

Roland stretches his little arm out and offers his hand for Emma to shake. "Thank you, Emma Swan and Killy Jones. I'm Roland Hood!"

He's so cute all worries leave Emma's head. "So you are! I was wondering when we were gonna be introduced!"

"Really?"

"Well, yes", Killian cuts in. "You are quite the success with this town's women, little sir, so she and I are both very happy to finally make your acquaintance!"

Roland giggles at that and Marian can't contain her love and pride. "I've noticed! My son turned out to be quite the ladies man!"

The four of them are laughing and don't even notice Robin is quietly sitting on the counter a few feet away, waiting for their order. Marian catches her breath and starts what she really wanted to say.

"Look, I just...I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about how I've handled this whole situation back in the Enchanted Forest. Trust me, if I'd known I'd have my family back I would have never..."

"Don't even", Emma softly interrupts. "We had no idea who you were so we couldn't have known you'd find them in Storybrooke and besides our story _was_ a bit outlandish. You had every right to be upset and not trust us."

"Yes, well, you still saved me from certain death so I guess what I'm saying is 'Thank you'. For everything."

Before either of them can even say anything, Robin reaches them with a few brown bags in his arms. "Yes, thank you", he says with a firm voice, but his eyes tell another story. He's being sincere, that Emma can tell, but he's deeply conflicted. "Now Marian, shall we go?"

"Sure. I hope to see you two around", she says with a smile. "Roland, are you gonna say goodbye to Emma and Killian?"

"Bye, Emma and Killian!" After his mother faces the door to leave, he turns in her arms and looks at Emma. "You're pretty!"

"Oi! This one's taken, you sneaky little one!"

She doesn't even have a witty response to Killian or a smile for the boy. She only cares that Regina isn't even the only person she now feels awful about.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **Don't be alarmed by the beginning of this one. Read it through and you'll see how quickly it turns around!_

* * *

Emma is staring at the floor with a desolate expression and Killian knows he'll regret this, but he has to get her out of that state somehow.

"By the gods, Swan, if you can't spare a smile even for that lovely little boy I have my work cut out for me!"

"Oh, don't even!" Well, nobody can accuse him of not knowing his Swan. "How can you sit around and make _jokes_ after what we did to these poor people?"

"The woman and the boy seemed perfectly happy!"

"Which means you _did _take a look at Robin."

"I did. Just now and last night when I walked by the mayor's mansion on my way back from your apartment."

"Wow. And here I was thinking you were better than to make a mockery out of a man in pain and doubt. You know what, I'm just gonna go to the station, I don't really wanna be here right now." She starts walking towards the door and this is going downhill too fast. He needs to fix it.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second, Swan, I was merely trying to get your attention and show you that you may be looking at it from the wrong perspective."

That makes her turn back to him, but she doesn't look any friendlier than she did just now. "Oh really? Then by all means, all-knowing one, show me the light!"

_Good_. With a scratch on the back of his ear, he starts. "You're right to say that he's in pain, but not that he's in _doubt_. Not exactly."

"You're getting me on semantics now!" Her tone is sarcastic but she still comes back inside and sits down. "Fine, I'll bite. What is he feeling _exactly_ then?"

"Swan, this is a man who had the woman he loved taken from him by forces way beyond his ability to stop them. They were happy, he didn't have any reason whatsoever to end this relationship. It took its toll on him. Besides, he had the boy as an everyday reminder of her absence."

Emma isn't angry anymore at this point, but she frowns in confusion. How is he able to talk about Robin's situation in such depth? Had he approached him and talked about this last night? But then why had the man barely even looked at him just now? In hopes that it would all make sense soon, she lets him go on without a word.

"He eventually accepted that she was gone, that she would never come back, but he had the boy to think about. He was his whole life, and forever a painful reminder of his first love as much as what made him go on."

She's still not making a single sound, completely immersed in him and what he's saying.

"But one day something changed. He met someone who challenged him and made him want to be more than a dead woman's husband, want to go back to being the best version of himself. Who made him want to be someone open to her and worthy of her. He had chosen to let her in and bring light into his life again. He was happy."

Emma swallows hard and holds back tears. It suddenly dawns on her that he isn't talking about Robin anymore, at least not only about him. Perhaps since he started.

"But then one day this happiness is interrupted by the unexpected reappearance of the woman he thought long dead, the woman who was his first love, and his world is turned upside down. He's desired nothing but getting her back in his life for so long and and when they were together there was absolutely nothing driving them apart, but now...now he's moved on, now he has love again. He's found his happy ending. He's happy she lives and that she's alright and his son has his mother again, but he's made his choice."

"But how does he tell her that without destroying her world? She's just been reunited with her family, she's a good woman, she doesn't deserve this!"

"Precisely. Meanwhile he can't just go to Regina, he can't live a double life. Neither Marian nor her deserve this. So he's very much conflicted, yes. In doubt? No, not at all."

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought."

"That I did. All night actually."

All the weight of what he's just said is still sinking in, and the atmosphere is so overwhelming she decides it's her time to try and brighten the mood.

"You don't _look _like you're been up all night!"

"Ah", he smiles. The meaning of his words is heavy on him too, but he still appreciates her effort. "Get the eyeliner now, love?"

"Oh, I see! To hide hangovers and sleepless nights!"

"Among other things, yes!" He chuckles and then gets serious again. "So anyway, that's why I'm not too worried. Things will work themselves out eventually. In the end I'd say what we've brought them is resolution."

_And for me too_, he tells her with his eyes. She comes closer and kisses him like she's fully aware of what's just happened, pouring all her love and understanding and appreciation into it. She knows none of it could have been easy for him and needs to show him that _she chooses him too_, that he's _her_ happy ending, even if she isn't quite ready yet to say the words.


End file.
